The various embodiments of the invention relate to a digital photographing apparatus.
When digital photographing apparatuses, such as digital cameras or camcorders, are used to photograph a subject, colors and luminance of a captured image may be different from those of the subject that is actually recognized by human eyes because an exposure value or a white balance gain may not be properly set. Accordingly, digital photographing apparatuses are required to have functions of adjusting an exposure value and white balance.